No One But Them
by smileyfacebabe
Summary: Those six girls stormed through lives like natural disastrous, causing chaos and mayhem anyhow, anywhere, at anytime. They needed no one but them, and that's the way they wanted it to stay. But not everything goes the way we want it.
1. In the Office Again

**A/N:** New story, Naruto –because ninjas are HAWT- …Watch out for the language. Don't like it, don't read. The pairings will be revealed later so yeah…  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Thankyouverymuch!  
**Dedication:** Sara, because I really freaking love you and would never ever have had the courage to write this if it wasn't for you. ILY! :D  
**Note: **The rest of this story will be in FIRST person. Because I said so. Hah.  
**P.S.:** My computer is stoopid. Really, really stoopid. But so if FF. Ugh. O.o"

Sakura sighed and slid even further down in her uncomfortable, plastic chair, banging her head, softly, against the wall behind her. She was in the office –hell, she spent more time here then she did in class- receiving nasty, annoyed, and disapproving looks from the freaky haired secretary, while Anko endured the bitching of her rather _whiny_ principal. God, she really didn't need to be here, what she needed was her girls. And coffee… and possibly her board as well, but no; she was stuck with the lady who styled her hair after a bee-hive, in a stupid plastic chair, bored out of her beloved –and probably not all there- mind! Not cool, not cool at all.

Sakura rolled her –green as new leaves- eyes when she heard Anko's voice burst through the door, interrupting the man mid-tirade –hah, maybe Anko will finally crack and will toss a chair at his head- and then proceeded to tell him the fuck off. Nothing new there, since Anko couldn't take shit –from anyone, at anytime- any better than the girls she took care of. Blah.

Glancing at the clock –and noticing that there was still forty-five minutes of hell, or school, left. Ick- Sakura's hand, which was covered in a black-and-white elbow length striped fingerless glove, drifted to her neck, and therefore her bullet necklace, while her other hand –in an amazing matching glove as well- slipped into her pocket for her Preeeesious. She stuffed the head phones into their respected ears and clicked the play button, turning it on swiftly, and Boys like Girls' Contagious hummed throughout her head, soon making her foot tap and head bop up and down. She smirked when freaky-bee-hive-hair-bitch narrowed her eyes before she huffed and resumed her oh so important typing –of the lunch menu, no less. Because, obviously, they love that stuff SO much that they would die without it! Really.-

Sakura, her head still bopping and foot still tapping, scanned her clothing choice for the day, for it was one of the manymanymany reason she was here, and couldn't hold back a smile. Adorning her feet were a pair of cherry red Converse High-tops -with black-and-white checkered laces, baby!- while her legs were snug in her slightly battered, but oh so loved, black skinny jeans. Tilted upon her hips was a red studded belt, also just slightly worn, and hanging off her shoulders, but still rather tight against her torso, was a black t-shirt with big, chunky red letters-that dripped red like blood- that said 'BITE ME'. Hanging around her neck was her signature necklace, a bullet that nangled just to the valley between her breasts. Her pink –and natural!- waist length hair was thrown into a messy bun, held up by a pair of simple black chopsticks.

"I don't know why the scary bee-hive keeps eyeing me like I'm some dog shit on her fucking knock-off pumps… I toned down my clothes today, really!"

"Saki, babe, ever other bitch here is in pumps and Abercrombie & Finch, we kind of stick out like a porcupine on a comfy couch!" Sakura jumped into a standing position, startled, and snapped her head to the side just in time to lock onto Tenten –and her deep, dark, chocolate colored eyes- before she was rammed back over the uncomfortable –and hideously ugly- plastic chair, landing in a heap on the ground.

"ASDFJKL!" Sakura screamed as her head phones were wrenched out of her ears and her head slammed into the ground. There was an angry –but amused- chuckle from behind them and everyone –Karin, Ino, Temari, and Hinata included, for they had arrived with Tenten sometime during Sakura's self inspection- looked up to see Anko storm out of the principal's office, leaving the angry, red-faced man with damaged hearing and a broken vase.

"Come along, girls, I think I've had enough of this shit for one day," She growled before stalking right by the frightened-bee-hive-secretary-lady-bitch and out to her shiny black decked-out Honda –with neon purple fuzzy dice, a Christmas present from Deidara-.

"… What did you do, Saki-chan?" Hinata asked mildly, looking Sakura in the eye –with her prettypretty almost white eyes- while waiting for Tenten and her to get up.

"Pinkie, over there, punched the goddamned hell out of a guy who slapped her in the ass, Temari answered with her usual smart-ass smirk sliding over her face –making her intelligent, sneaky green eyes gleam-.

"Lieeeeeees! Lies and slander!"

"Really, Fore-head?" Then why were you in the office?" Ino asked, in an innocent –_lieeeeeeeees_- smile lighting up her face –making her perfectlybeautifulblue**blue**_blue _eyes glimmer- curiously.

Sakura fumbled under her breath before darting after Anko -who was leaving them, that BITCH- and her wicked black car, screaming "SHOTGUN!" quickly over her shoulder and _booking it_.

"Dammit, bitch!" Karin hissed, throwing herself after her pink haired sister, 'accidently' whacking her in the head with her messenger bag –who the hell USED backpacks, anymore?- when she failed to get to the passenger seat in time. Karin flopped down into the back seat –followed by the other girls, all squishing in comfortably- and pushed her chunky, nerdy glasses up her nose –so she could she out of her fiery red, fucked up eyes.

Anko decided that Sakura's distraction had gone on long enough and that she'd shine some light on the matter then, for she promptly said, "Saki here get sent up front for: her clothes, a fight, insulting both her teacher and some fellow students, rather LOUDLY too, and finally refusing to follow instructions, AKA take off her damn head phones and listen for once in her life." Anko shot the last part out from in-between her teeth and Sakura was caught between the urge to roll her eyes and gulp.

"You _bitch_," Karin hiss again, smacking her headrest,"You did get into a fight and you _didn't invite me_!" Laughter followed this sentence, for this was normal for them. Soon Ino started to babble on about something or other –Sakura really didn't pay attention, and that wasn't new either- and Sakura let her eyes wander over each and every family member present –for two were missing, sadly-.

Anko, who was driving calmly and with a small smile across her face had her spiky purple hair pulled back so her grey eyes could focus on the road, unobstructed. She was about medium height, with an outfit consisting of a neon purple tank top, the same color as the fuzzy dice, a black leather jacket, dark slim jeans, and black leather boots. She was the 'mother' to their madness and they loved her.

Karin, who was laughing insanely beside –and with- Tenten, had long fiery red hair –that matched her eyes- and went down to her hips; it was clipped up in a manner similar to Sakura's own. Her eyes were shut as she clutched desperately at her stomach and her glasses slipped dangerously down her nose. Around her neck was a series of dog tags –all of which were gifts form Sasori- and they hung softly over the top of her black tank top. One of her arms were covered in black-and-red bracelets, which were intertwined and reached all the way from her elbow to her wrist. She wore no belt and extremely baggy, washed out, ripped jeans. Battered black Converse High-tops summed everything up. Karin was the only one in the car that was actually related to Sakura, for they were twins –their older brother, Sasori, was off at college with Deidara at the moment, but they too were a part of their family. The missing part.-

Tenten hand longlonglong brown hair that was _always_ in two buns atop her head. Around her neck hung a black choker necklace, with a single silver kunai charm. Her t-shirt was plain, snug, and dark green while her cargo pants were black. Her favorite pair of battered, beaten combats boots were upon her feet, and they matched nicely with her leather fingerless gloves. Simple, effective, and kick-ass.

Temari –who was playing some mind game or _something_ on the golden, shiny Nintendo DS Lite- was slouched down in her safety-pin covered jeans and black t-shirt –with 'FUCK OFF!' written in bold, clunky, white letters across it- while her arms were bare. Her neck, however, was not; from her neck also hung several dog tags-these from her blood brothers and father- which she had tucked inside her shirt. On her feet she had a pair of old purple Chucks. Her dirtydirtydirty blonde hair was up in four very spiky pig-tails, which was also a common sight –like Tenten's hair-.

Ino, however, hardly ever had one thing that she was ever seen with, except for her simple silver heart-shaped locket, for Ino was always changing, always talking. Always **bright.** Ino could catch anyone's eye, because everything about Ino was eye-catching. Her bleach blonde hair, which was strangled left un-streaked with color today, was up in a high pony-tail, with a series of long, chin-length bangs hanging down over most of her left eye. Her clothes were colorful –like her, oh so like her- and it was all shown in a lime green tank top, neon blue knee-high Converse and matching arm-warmers, with a skirt that went from lime green to neon blue –like tie-dye would, almost-. Both her ears were pierced –all the girls had their ears pierced, but only a few ever actually wore ear-rings on a daily basis- and back hoops hung and swung back and forth.

Hinata –who was watching everything in the car happen oh-so quietly, with a smile- met Sakura's eyes through the rear-view mirror and ran a hand through her shortshortshort, choppy, spiky indigo hair and down to her necklace. Her necklace was a black choker, not unlike Tenten's, but with a silver paintbrush charm that hung just to her collarbone. She was wearing a dark blue tank top, silver fingerless gloves, a dark blue plaid skirt, silver knee-high Converse, and a silver stud nose piercing. So very quiet and thoughtful, but damn scary and loud at times. Pretty little Hina-chan.

Sakura sighed –she was doing that a lot as of today- and her thoughts drifted to her older brother, Sasori. He was tall, a head taller than any of the girls –except for Temari, the freaky ass smarty-pants- with short, messy red hair and red eyes that were only a shade or two lighter than either Karin's or his own hair. He was an artist –likeHinata, and likeDeidara- who preferred sculpting and painting –also likeHinata and likeDeidara- but he absolutely adored making puppets. He was three years older than the girls –who were either seventeen or eighteen- and was currently off at his second year of college with his best-friend –and their other brother- Deidara.

Deidara had honey blonde hair and deep blue eyes, but looked amazing like Ino from a distance. Not only did her _look_ like Ino but they're personalities ere similar too, like their odd and uncalled for hyper and bright outlook on things in the morning, as well as they're loudloudloud voices. The boys dressed in a fashion similar to the girls, clothes that most would refer to as punk or maybe even emo, but really, they're just _clothes._

Suddenly Anko was talking and the Sakura was snapped out of her musing by the tone of her voice. It was her listen-dammit-or-manymanymany-bad-things-will-befall-you voice.

"-really girls, must you end up in that office everyday, I mean, I know you love your freedom and would gladly bite off your left leg for it but I'm getting tired of that whiny old man… and he's running out of vases to throw," There was silence in the car, as all the girls stared at Anko waiting for her to continue. "-sigh- How about I make you girls a deal, but you have to stick to it, got it? If you girls can go the last week of school, which is next week, without getting shipped off to the office or even put in detention, we'll leave."

"_What?!_" Echoed throughout the car and Anko turned around to look the girls in the eye –whatthefuckwhothehellisdrving?! Oh, wait, the car was in the driveway to the house, _nevermind_-

"Really. We'll even move to Konoha, with that big mall, and skate park, and the college your brothers go to. But you have to _behave. _Agreed? We'll move in at the end of the summer, after our summer trip around the world. "

"Ohmaigawd, yes! Yes, _yes_, **yes**, yes, _**oh ye-s**_!"

"Of-_freaking_-course!"

"Damn right we will!"

"Fuck yeah, Konoha, here we come!"

"That. Would. Be. A-fucking-mazing!"

"...Do you even have to _ask_ at this point?!"

Anko sighed and shook her head, watching as the six girls raced from the car and to the house, practically jumping up and down in excitement, squealing loudly at the top of their lungs. Life with these girls –her girls- was bound to be interesting. No matter where they were.


	2. Because the World is OhSo Cute

**A/N: **FF is stupid. Really.I can't edit my last story AT ALL.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Dedication:** To blasting music at top volume with your favorite drink in your hand, dancing around the room, and smiling. To having ice cream in the fridge and Dove dark chocolate squares on the desk. To living and laughing and friends who help you through hard times. –SARA!!!! ILY!!! ;)- To being the princess of your own fairytale, saving your own ass, and enjoying every minute of it.

**Note:** First person now and forever. I'm also going to write a different girl for each chapter and switch between in a pattern –most of the time- so try and keep up, ne? ;)

**P.S.:** I have nothing against Germans, their language or anything like that. Really. Also, wear a helmet. Really, just do it

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

I flipped my hair over my shoulder and glanced out the window at the clouds. They were so _boring. _Really. Why couldn't we just be there already? I continued on my mental tirade for a bit before I realized something semi-important… I didn't have a clue where we were _going_. Shit.

"Fore-head," I screamed, ignoring the startled and annoyed looks being sent my way by the flight attendants, throwing myself at the petite emo-ish girl next to me.

"ARGH! Get off of me, you freaky rainbow bitch!" She flailed around, grumbling angrily about Karma and straws. Hah.

"Fore-head, where are we going?" I demanded impatiently, keeping my grip on the oh-so-angry-grr-RAWR sister-like-bestfriend-person of mine while I was at it. She stopped squirming long enough to give me a what-the-hell-are-you-_on_-you-retarded-(but-oh-so-pretty)-bitch?! look before she resumed her flailing and muttering. Humph! "I'm really serious here, what's our first stop on our kick-ass worldwide conquer fest?"

There was a snort from the seats in front of us before two heads popped up and grinned at me. "Ino-chan, let Baby-doll go before you make her even more sulky and emo," Sasori childed, wagging a finger in my face like I was a child. Ewh, I was _not _a child, thankyouverymuch!

Waving my arms around –and releasing _Baby-doll_ to sulk in her emo seat of glommydoomdoom- I whined at the two older boys about my lack of answer. And sort of smacked them both in the face. Oops… Oh well. "But I **really **don't _know!_ Where, on this freakin' stupid green planet, are we going?'

A shared glance. A chuckle or two. A glance at me, this time. A glance out the window. And just as I was about to go all mind ninja on them, an answer!

"California."

"California! Ohmaigawd, YES!" I screamed, again. (Because I am not only oh-so pretty, but oh-so _loud_ and oh-so amazing too!) California meant cute shops, cute boys, hot outfits, hot boys, pretty beaches, pretty _boys_! My mental squeal fest –that might or might not have actually happened out loud too, judging by the looks we were getting- however was interrupted by a flight attendant. A ninja flight attendant, 'coz she totally popped out of _nowhere_ causing Saki to, um, flail. And scream. Again. Hah.

"Excuse me, misses! But there _are_ others on this plane and you _are_ disrupting them with your loud screaming, which is both disrespectful and loud. Please try to tone it _down_ from now on, thank you." Wow, what a fake smile. Ick. Plus those screams were no where _near_ loud compared to what Saki and I can cook up. Really. Saki-baby flipped off the lady –who along with a really bad fake smile had a horrid make-up job and a way-too-neat-to-be-real bun hair style-and then turned to our chortling brothers.

"I told you these two would be told off before Karin-chan got Temari-chan in trouble! Pay up, un," Demanded Deidara. Wait, 'pay up'?! They were _betting on us!_

Argh, they are so dead, Saki'll kill them!

"Fuck," Sasori groaned, digging money out of his pocket. I glanced at Saki, totally excepting absolute carnage and _instead_ seeing her roll her eyes. Amused. Why wasn't she all RAWR? _Why?_

"You two and your stupid bets, seriously. I'm surprised you would even bet on something like that, of course this ditz is gonna get me in trouble first." Not cool, dammit. Oh-so not cool. Stupidlittle emo-bitch.

So I did what started all this mess; I jumped her. "_Fore-head!_"

- - -

France was…different. There were lights everywhere –duh, it **was** the City of Lights; even if they weren't like the neon ones in New York and Tokyo-and shops lined the streets. It was quaint and calming, I guess. I shrugged my shoulder, which were clad in a bright, _cute_ orange top I got in New York, and grabbed –the oh-so reluctant- Deidara's wrist. Deidara had lost the straw draw for this particular shopping trip and was now stuck being my bagboy. Hah.

"Ino, un," Deidara begged, even though it was oh-so useless and we _both_ knew it, "Haven't you had enough shopping for today, yeah?" I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to tell him _no_ when I saw the most amazing thing. Ever. (Or at least until I see the next most amazing thing, but what_ever_!) A smile lit up my face and I _squealed_, gripping his wrist even tighter and dragging him off to the store.

- - -

I was flounced into the restaurant –who walks when you can _flounce?_- Deidara right behind me, bags upon bags on both his arms. Sasori looked up –as did _everyone_- and gaped. Just flat out gaped. …Asshole.

"Ino-chan," Oh-so sweet Hinata called, looking me dead in the eye. I giggled a bit.

"Yes, my darling?"

"Please tell me that you do not, in fact, have a _neon_ purple beret on your head."

"Oh but my darling, I do, in fact, had a pretty, oh-so pretty neon purple beret on my pretty, oh-so pretty head!" She gave me this blank look and blinked a few times. Temari looked like she was torn between throwing something at me and smacking herself on the head and Karin promptly burst out laughing.

"It gets worse, un. She has _three bags full_ of brightly colored, weird patterned berets, un. There's also at least another _two bags_ of other hats, also in assorted colors, yeah." Deidara groaned, tossing my presssssiouses –as Tennie-babe would say- to the ground and collapsing beside Sasori. Wimp, we were only shopping for, like, seven hours.

Karin was howling with laughter now, Temari really did smack herself on the head, and Hinata was shaking her head and patting the choking Sakura and Sasori on the back. Meh, weirdos.

- - -

We're in Germany now. It's really cold. I don't like it that much. Tenten is with me this time but really, I don't see anything to die for here. Sigh.

Oh wait, those two boys are cute. Like, really cute. And they're looking over here –of _course_ they are, I'm over here!- OH, yay, now they're _coming _over here!

"Psssst, Tennie-babe, ten-o'-clock!"

"What the hell? It's, like, two in the afternoon!"

"No, just, those **boys!** Just, ah, shut up and look pretty!" I saw Tennie-dearest give me a look that just screamed slut before looking –and facing- the two boys –who were really just oh-so cute!-, giving them her sweetest smile.

"He dort wurden hübsche Mädchen, Sie mögen uns für Kaffee verbinden?" _…What?_

"Did he just insult us?"

"I don't know, do I look like I speak friggin' German?"

"Well, it _sounded_ insulting. Really!" I huffed, glaring at the suddenly not-so cute –but, um, really confused- boys, and spun on my heels to storm off. I heard Tennie follow at my side as we walked on in silence –in the oh-so cold-as-all-fuck weather- for, like, a minute. Then I asked, "Hey, wanna grab some coffee?"

"Yes. Oh friggin' yes."

- - -

"Fuckfuckfuck, shitshitshit, I DON'T WANNA DIE!" I wailed at the veryveryvery top of my lungs, clutching for my oh-so dear life at Karin's jacket. "Slow fuckin' down!"

"Like hell I will!" That bitch screamed back, roaring the stupid –bright bright bright pretty red- scooter _thing_ that really didn't look all this fast at first. Why, oh why couldn't I go with Hinata-chan? She's the only one that would even remotely think about listening to me, so _why_ was I stuck with the red-head bitch who _sucked at anything and everything driving related?! _I'm too pretty to die!

We were speeding through some part or another of Italy –it all looks the same when you are _about to die!_- in groups of two. Sakura and Sasori, Tenten and Temari, and Hinata and Deidara –who all had been, like, right behingd us but, um, _were gone_. Which was oh-so not cool.- Suddenly we came to a halt, making my oh-so beautiful blonde hair flop into my face –because I, like everyone else, had chosen not to wear the stupid looking helmet-and after I brushed it back I notice two of the _hottest_ boys I have seen all trip. One on either side of us, each on their own evil scooter _thing_ –of doom-, both grinning at us.

" Ciao," The one on the right called –he had oh-so dark hair and green-ish eyes- waving while he said, "You two out for a ride?"

"Oh course they are! The real question is, how fast can you go?" Oh, the one on the left is cocky –and had dark blonde hair and brown eyes- which totally added to his hot-o-level scale thing. I smiled at the dark haired one -because I _can_- and was about to answer when the stupid, speed she-devil driving this death-mobile beat me to it. Humph.

"Care to find out?" She called waiting just long enough to receive two smirks –oh, so _both_ are cocky, okay then- and then _**floored**_ this stupidstupid_stupid_ scooter _thing_, both boys right on our tail.

"KARIN! ASDFJKL!"

That crazy bitch just _laughed_ and drove even _faster_. **Fuck.**__

- - -

"Oh, it's so pretty!" I squealed, dragging our whole groupfamilylotpeople with me into the little Australian tacky shop –or _shoppe_ as the sign said-. We were all together 'coz Anko had finally gotten tired of tearing each and every country apart, looking for one pair, only to lose another. So, on our last stop, we were to stay together.

"Oi, blondie-bitch, we've spent this whole summer at your freaking shopaholic beck-and-call. How can you _still _shop?" Fore-head grouched, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Ino," Temari interrupted my amazing comeback, "I want to surf. Like, now. So either you come along quietly and stop this freaking _shopping_ or badbadbad things will happen to your old school Poke'mon stuffie collection." She was lounging calmly against the wall in a black-and-dark-purple wet suit, her grey and different colored swirls' surfboard pressed against her side. I gasped –how can she threaten me so _calm-like_, it's oh-so not fair!- bringing my hand to my mouth, horrified.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." She smirked suddenly and I knew that I was doomed unless I got out of here _now_. I huffed and stormed quickly out of the adorable shop –or shoppe!- pouting all the way. I mean, come on! We've only been shopping for an hour.

"Thank god, Temari, I love you! That was so _boring._" Sasori exclaimed throwing his arms in the air, leading the way to the beach with his oh-so creepy kite in hand. Tenten was _also _rushing forward, her long dark green surfboard gripped at her side. Temari, Tennie, Dei-nii, and Hinata were all avid surfers. It was so weird. I mean, sure, if they knew how to do it right, boys looked damn _hot_ when surfing but I personally couldn't stay on the stupid board.

"Beach volley-ball, here I come," Karin cheered, jumping in place –while walking too- sliding her shiny new sleek looking rectangle glasses up her nose. Hmmm, I could do that or I could tan. Tanning would be nice.

We arrived at the beach quickly –thanks to the insane pace these freaks set- and Karin immediately tugged her black shirt off and threw it down on our bags –leaving her in jean shorts and a cute black-and-red checkered bikini top- and bolted towards the volley-ball court. Hinata dashed straight into the waves, Dei-nii, Temari, and Tennie right on her heels and suddenly I was alone with Fore-head.

"Well, Fore-head, looks like it's just you and me," I drawled, looking to my left –where she was _supposed_ to be- but there was nothing. Huh.

"Asdfjkl, it's _cold!_"

I snapped my neck up to see _Saki-baby_ standing about knee-deep in the waves with a giant black intertube –where the _hell_ did she get _that?!_- wearing a blood red bikini. "Fore-head, you are _not_ allowed to ditch me!" I screamed, drawing most of the beach's attention to me.

She continued into the wave, slipping into her big-as-hell tube. "_Fore-head!_" She turned around –finally-, her tube spinning as the waves pushed it to-and-fro. Once she was facing me, she smirked and then _flipped me off_ mouthing _**'Suck it'**_**. ** That stupid ass bitch!

I screamed, all thoughts of tanning and oh-so _cutepretty__**hot**_ boys forgotten, and leaped forward to get that pretty –but not as pretty as me, oh no!- pink-haired bitch. She was so fucking dead, like, seriously.

- - -

We were on a plane again. For, like, the bagillionth time this summer, but it was also the last. School started tomorrow, ugh. Saso-nii and Dei-nii apparently had checked out our school –hellhole- and said it didn't look too bad. Saki –who right now was asleep next to Karin, about four seats back- had hissed 'Lieeeeeeees!' and had also sulked for a while –nothing new there, really-. Hinata –who was seated next to me (yay!), asleep- had looked at least partially pleased because both Dei-nii and Saso-nii had said the art program there was fabulous –although they had used more 'manly' words, but what_ever_-. Temari was indifferent to the whole subject, although she wasn't happy about school starting back either, and Tenten had most likely forgotten school ever existed.

Anko –seated two seats up and to our left- was tired. And she had every right to be, I mean, she _literally_ had chased us all over the world. Saso-nii and Dei-nii were sunburnt, tired, but happy. We all were happy, above all else. I mean, _come on_, we were a family again. All of us.

And really, with all of us together, Konoha –and even _school_- stood no chance.


	3. Of Chaos and Strange Teacher

**A/N: **Ten pages. My fingers hurt. :P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. P:

**Dedication:** To playing video games, singing, screaming, and _winning_. All at the same time.

**Note:** The pairings are as follow: SasuSaku, TemaShika, SuiKa, NaruHina, NejiTen, and KIBAINO! ...thought I'd let you know. :P

**P.S.:** I have found I am nothing like Hinata. I'm too impulsive and too short-tempered; so this may suck ass. Just a warning. (But it was fun writing her, even if it took forever.)

**P.S.S:** Enjoy. :D

- - -

I have never been woken up by just _one_ sound, like an alarm clock or a parent's voice. No, I was –and always have been- awoken by many _many_ sounds that all intertwine and change and exist –quite loud loudly too-, that always whisper promises of an eventful day. Today was no different.

This particular morning –our first in the new new house- I woke up to the sound of yelling, seemingly random –and slightly startling- smashes, an alarm clock screeching it's head off _somewhere_, and Airborne Toxic Event's Sometime Around Midnight blaring at top volume from –what I assumed to be- the kitchen while someone cooked.

I shrugged into a sitting position -looking around to make sure that annoying clock was not, in fact, in my room- just in time to catch Sasori-nii slam open my bedroom door, dive into my room, slam the door back shut, and then bury himself under my bed. All of this was followed by the sounds of aggravated cursing –in various languages-, and things being throw at the door. And hitting the door. Loudly.

"Tenten or Sakura?" I asked the pitiful looking, cowering college student who was wedged under my bed like a frightened child.

"_Both_; holy shit that was such a _bad_ idea! Stupid _stupid_ Sasori!" He slammed his hand on the top of his head and sighed, before wiggling out from hid hiding spot, under my enormous bed. "Hina-chan, why are they so grumpy in the mornings? Why can't they be more understanding and sweet like you?" He stood up and scooped me up, spinning me once, and then setting me down with a flourish at the bathroom door. All while ignoring my protests and squeals of surprise.

"If you keep picking me up like that so early in the morning you'll find I have the potential to be even grumpier and nastier than both of them, combined with Karin. So _watch it._" He gulped softly, holding his hands up in surrender.

I scanned my room, grabbing a pair of washed out jean shorts and a black ribbed tank from a near-by pile. I barely turned at the sound of a body collapsing on my soft soft bed, completely focusing on him when he spoke.

"I'm going to give those two a while to calm down, drink some coffee. Breakfast in twenty-five, so be quick about it Hina-chan." I rolled my eyes and bopped my head –like those two who really ever calm down, they could hold a grudge for years- before darting quickly into the bathroom, and then the shower.

My shower was doomed to be quick and cold. It was, after-all, the first day of school, and Queen Bee Ino could be nothing less of prefect for today's first impressions. Sigh.

- - -

After my uber quick and damn cold shower I slipped on my clothes and rubbed some soft spike stuff into my damp hair, going next to search my room for shoes, arm-warmers, necklaces, anything_ interesting_!

Saso-nii was lounged across _my _bed with _my _laptop, checking his mail and glancing nervously at the door every once in a while. Really, Tennie-baby and Saki-poo were _not_ that scary. Dude needs to suck it up and take it like a man.

I chucked my brush at his head –bull's eye, baby!- and snatched up my choker off the dresser –which I never ever use-, grabbing a white button-up paint-splattered thin shirt and my black-and-paint-splattered Converse High-tops in one swipe. I felt like dressing colorful today. Colorful and chaotic.

Saso-nii approved of my artistic outfit and locked my arm through his with a smile. Together we waltzed down the stairs and hallways, arms locked and goofy smiles on our faces. We couldn't help it, we were a family again. A true, together-as-one family. It felt like the world had gained some color, since it as just a tad bit duller when my artistic brothers had been missing.

I looked around the kitchen as we entered, noticing immediately that all of my family was seated, or otherwise here. Karin, Tennie, and Saki were doing their very best of best imitations of zombies, slumped against the counterbarisland_thing_, coffee cups –whose contents obviously hadn't kicked in yet- were empty at their elbows. Anko was –in fact- rocking out in front of the stove, cooking up omlettes, which looked just about done. (Yay!) Ino was primped and perfect in a series of colors ranging wildly from yellow-to-orange-to-pink-and-even-purple, drinking her coffee and waiting semi-patiently for food. Temari looked indifferent –no duh- and tired –another no duh- coffee cup cradled in her hand. Dei-nii was currently pouring himself _more_ coffee, leaning against the opposite counter top. Their clothing ranged from jeans –baggy and skinny- to tees and tanks, and for Ino, a skirt. A usual sight to see on an early weekday morning.

"Good morning you two, want an omelets?" Anko nearly bounced towards us, eagerness and cheerfulness radiating off her in near tangible waves. It was plain as day that she couldn't wait to drop us off at school, threaten us a bit, and then come back to crash again. Gah.

We nodded, nonetheless, grabbed a coffee mug each –mine an copy of the night sky, looked at from a hill while two people gazed upwards from their picnic sight; his with an elaborate dragon detailed to perfection-, spun around to pour the _absolutely necessary_ caffeine in, then spinning yet again –barely missing Dei-nii- to grab the milk and sugar, and finally ending our little circle circus spin trick next to the counterbarisland_thing_ and it's empty seats. All with out spilling a drop. Hah. (We were all addicted of coffee, but just a _bit_.)

Anko slid our plates down the bar thing like she had been doing it all her life, each of our plates sliding just far enough to reach its destined owner. Temari's slid down first -being the farthest from Anko-, then Karin's, Tennie's, Dei-nii's, Ino's, Saki's, Saso-nii's, and finally mine. Yum, ham bits. I love ham bits in my cheesy cheesy omelets.

We all ate in a semblance of quiet, for it was too early for Saki, Tennie, or Karin to function. The rest just enjoyed this peaceful moment, knowing it was likely to be the only one we would get for another eight or nine hours. The quiet breakfast atmosphere happened more often than not, but especially for the first week of school. (Ino was to concerned about Ino things, Tennie was either tired or sulking, as was Karin and Saki, Dei-nii and Saso-nii liked living, so they kept quiet, while Anko, Temari, and I just relaxed and ate. But they usually got over all this in a week of two, anyway.) The local zombies practically shoved their omelets down their throats, before each letting their head fall loudly –and probably painfully- back to the countertop. I glanced at Temari, and we rolled our eyes at their over dramatic antics. Everyone else finished up their omelets -like civilized people- within a minute, and all of us disposed of the dishes in the sink.

And off to school we go. Sigh.

- - -

Apparently we were almost there. ("Fuuuuck no, turn the car around, Anko. I'm not going! _Hiss!_") Sasori-nii was driving his dark red car –a Mustang or something, I wouldn't know, cars are Karin and Temari's thing- I front of us, leading us to our utter doom. Deidara-nii was following behind with Temari's convertible thing –our ticket to lunch and home- which he was going to drop off in the student parking lot place.

I think Anko is a sadist. Just a bit. 'Coz whenever Saki-poo or Tennie-babe grumbles –or Temari starts another round of cursing under her breath- her grin grows wider. It's almost sweet looking, but under that there's a tinge of evil, of cruelty, of a mocking smirk that's just waiting to be let loose. It kind of makes me love her more.

"Oh _shit,_" Saki hissed, shoving her entire head out the window, "Please tell me that's not our school. Pleasepleaseplease tell me that huge ass building is not our school!" I glanced across the car to our left –where Saki was sitting by the window- and despaired. It. Was. Huge. Pretty, and artistically constructed into a castle-y type feel, but _huge_. We were so going to get oh-so lost. Shit, we were _screwed_.

"Oh, yes, that's your school alright-"

"WE'RE SCREWED! ARGH!" My thoughts exactly Karin, my thoughts exactly…

Anko continued on, her grin growing again, pulling up to the pink-up drop-off area, "Now, all you girls have to do is go to the gym, get your schedules, and stay clear of trouble. Just for today, okay? No mayhem, no loose science animals, no _unexplained fires_. Got it?"

If anything, that sentence made today look even bleaker and more dismal than it already had. Think of art, Hina, think of _art._ Come one, you read about those programs, those world-known programs, and now you're going to be _in them. _You can suffer this.

We all were just sitting in the car, each waiting for another to get out first. No one moved for several long long seconds. I sighed, unbuckled my seatbelt, and slid out of the car. Temari followed –or slid out of the other side at the same time- and the two of us watched each and every one of our friends grimace before dragging themselves out of the car. Except Ino. She _flounced _out of the car, and danced next to us.

"Oi, Hot-Shot, heads up, un!"

Temari spun around and caught the car keys –_her _car keys- out of thin air without a second thought. This move was as natural to her as breathing; she'd done it so many times. Dei-nii –who had thrown the keys- strolled by towards Saso-nii's car. By the time he reached us, we had formed a half-circle on the curb. He grabbed us by out shoulders and drew us in for a tight hug, before giving us a small shove towards the gym –I think-.

"Good luck, yeah," He whispered before jerking his head towards the pretty dark red car, "Danna and I love you, yeah!" He grinned at us one last time before slipping into the car and heading off towards college. Anko's car left too without another word.

With unexplored Hell behind us and our beloved guardian driving off, it all suddenly felt a lot like kindergarten all over again. At least this time we weren't completely alone.

- - -

We made it to the gym –somehow- even with the insane, chatty crowd pressing in on all sides, and as we walked in I couldn't help but suck in a sharp sharp breath. I think _everyone_ did. There were more people in here than in our entire last school, sheesh, twice as many. It was utterly frightening; we could get lost and _separated_ so easily!

In one fluid motion we all hooked arms –Temari and Ino on the ends-, sighed, and headed straight for the M-N table.

Our heads held high as we made our way slowly, and carefully, to the table. We pushed and shoved kids by –a blonde-haired, blue eyed guy with a foxy grin; two giggling blonde Barbie dolls in matching pink outfits; a dark dark-haired, dark eyed guy with a cocky smirk; a large group of starry-eyed girls, blushes adorning their cheeks; dark brown pony-tailed hair with dark brown (bored) eyes passed lazily; a small young girl, freshman looking, with books upon books in her arms, and a soft longing sigh; long coffee colored hair with light light eyes (almost recognizable, almost almost) followed quickly, proudly next; a group of tall girls, all batted eyelashes and coy smiles, eyes following someone(s) in the crowd; messy brown bed-hair, inviting dark eyes, a flash of red and a sly smile; more freshman, so tiny, so lost- an finally made it to the table.

"Last name?"

"Mitarashi, there should be six of them."

A pause, a glance, and the primped cheerleader looked repulsed, sneering, "Here, _freaks_."

We rolled our eyes, Karin hissing, "Thanks, _bitch_."

- - -

"We're screwed," Saki muttered, slamming her head into a wall ("OWWWH, NAD FUCKING IDEA! OWWWWWWH!"). And we were screwed. After we had wrestled our way out of the insanely crowded gym, nearly losing Karin, we had confirmed that all of us had the same homeroom –or, um, actually, here it was called First Period, and we had it everyday while the even numbered classes (periods 2, 4, and 6) were held on even numbered calendar days, odd on odd- and then we set off to find this First Period. That was half an hour ago, and now the halls were empty. There wasn't even the usual scared, lost, tiny freshman running around like a chicken without its head?!

"Why the hell is the map so small, while the school so damn big?!" Karin seethed, throwing her arms in the air and the shoving her glasses up her nose.

"No idea. How late are we?"

"Only about five minutes... What class are we looking for again?"

"College level Lit, room 1202, and the teacher is… Jiraiya."

Oh joy, college level Lit. Every morning… For either a year or semester. I forget. _Whoopee. _(Obviously I was spending too much time listening to Saki's emo music; it's starting to affect the way I think.)

We turned another corner –another another, there was always another corner here- and came to a hallway that ended in a T interjection. Saki and Karin –impatient, reckless, and short tempered- growled and stormed on, glancing at each door's number as they walked –_rampaged_- by. I followed more slowly, behind Temari and Ino, next to Tenten, and hardly paying attention to anything. One of the others would spot the door; it wasn't like I wanted to go to the stupid class anyway.

"Ohmaigawd, suck _that_ bitches!"

I snapped my head up at the sound of Karin's shout. She was grinning triumphantly about fifteen feet up ahead, pointing to a door on her –and my- right.

"Took us fucking long enough! Finally!" Tenten raced from my side, cheering. She stood at Karin's side in a second, and then locked eyes with each of us, before flashing the smirk we all had come to love. It meant trouble, danger, it meant insanity. It meant fun.

Tenten spun quickly before slamming her foot on the door, _hard. _It flew open with a bang, a small scream coming from inside the classroom. The scream only drew snickers from us and Temari stepped forward and into the classroom. She was followed by Tenten-Saki-Karin (whose arms were hooked, and they were grinning-smirking-giggling) and Ino flounced in quickly after. I took a sharp, deep breath before stepping inside as well, shutting the poor, and abused door behind me. The resulting _click_ was more final sounding then I would have liked. But then again, with every door that closes, another opens, right?

I looked around the room from our point by the door, searching for the teacher. The students, I noticed, were gaping at us –and our loud, sudden entrance- and whispering, slightly confused. It was kind of funny. I felt an elbow in my rib cage and looked to where Temari nodded, and there was the teacher.

He was tall, maybe a couple inches taller than Saso-nii and Dei-nii, and he had extremely long, pure white hair, but no beard. He didn't look that old either. He was sitting on the edge of a large desk –the teacher's desk I guess-, dressed in a dark green button-up shirt, white shiny tie, and dark, near black jeans, and he was… He was _leering _at us. Leering at us in a slightly disturbing, hungry way. It was weird. Plain, freaking weird.

"Ladies, was kicking my door open with that force really necessary? You must be the Mitarashi family, correct? You certainly fit the description." Saki took a half a step forward, challenge clear in her eyes, and nodded her head at the white-haired man.

"Is this College Level Lit I?"

"Yep. My name is Jiraiya, call me Jiraiya-sensei. You girls got lost, didn't you?"

Karin snorted and shook her red red hair out around her, "That would be an understatement. Your school is a freakin' maze." Jiraiya-sensei laughed, and then motioned for us to come stand next to his desk.

"Try not to do it too often, this morning class is short enough as is; now introduce yourselves to these kids. These kids know each other already; all the new kids are usually Freshies. Give them at least your names before taking your seats. Oh, and try not to kick in any more doors, I'd have to give you detention for that."

Temari and Ino moved towards the front first, Ino smiling an inviting coy smile and Temari glaring a deathly cold stare. This helped put us at ease –though it freaked out the other students- and we moved forward to join them. (Anko called this tactic of ours 'Good Girl, Bad Girl' like Good Cop, Bad Cop; it intimidated and confused the students so we were left alone.) We each scanned the students with challenging eyes.

"Mitarashi, Temari."

"Mitarashi, Ino."

"Mitarashi, Tenten."

"Mitarashi, Sakura."

"Mitarashi, Karin."

"Mitarashi, Hinata."

We cast a quick glance at each other before facing the front completely once again. "Fuck with us and get the living shit beaten out of you." We could hear Sensei's loud, rough laughter from behind us as we made our way to the very back row, by the window. Perfect.

- - -

Our teacher is a pervert. I've been here for ten minutes, and really, that's the only thing that makes this class stand out. And he's just not _any_ perverts, no, he seems to be a _mega pervert. _And I think he's proud of that. It's totally weird.

Well, that and Ino keeps batting her eyes at a tattooed brunette –and his dark-haired glasses wearing friend- across the room. But that's just normal Ino behavior, so I'm going to keep ignoring that.

- - -

I don't really like my schedule. I mean, first is that pervert's college Lit course, then it says I have PE, math –and all that is evil and BORING-, science –no, just _no_-, culinary arts –oh great, cooking-, art –my only saving grace, thankyouverymuch-, and then for my seventh period –to end every odd day for the rest of the semester- history. Oh _joy._

And thanks to the weird daily change thing each class, except First Period, is one hundred minutes long. (First Period is only fifty minutes, but it happens everyday.) So on even numbered calendar days I would go to First, Second, Fourth, and Sixth; lunch in between Fourth and Sixth periods. On odd numbered calendar days I would go to First, Third, Fifth, and Seventh periods, lunch in between Fifth and Seventh. Lunch last fifty minutes and anyone over sixteen –with parent permission- can go off campus, while anyone on campus can eat anywhere, not just the cafeteria. It was free feeling, all these weird set-ups. And it would almost be nice, if the school was castle size.

This place was just _so big_, and without my girls it was kind of intimidating. (Temari has history with me, Saki culinary arts, Ino and Karin science –or Physics, actually-, and Tennie and Karin had both PE and math with me. But still, the majority of my girls were missing and it was unnerving.)

Also, since it was the first day, we were taking time to go to all of our classes. In order, First through Seventh –lunch between Fifth and Sixth today-. Around the whole, entire, large school. Without getting we're-so-screwed lost. It was hard, especially since the halls were mass chaos. Loud, moving, pushing, shoving mass chaos. Ugh. (Defiantly listening to way to much emo music, I'm starting to hate people. Oh wait, I already hated people. Never-mind.)

I gripped the pink-haired emo girl's wrist –culinary arts down, lunch just having started- and we made our way to the student parking lot. We were all supposed to meet at Temari's baby, decide our lunch, and then _go. _But sadly we had to come back, seeing as Anko had texted us during Third Period and warned us not to skip out after lunch. Or, actually, she threatened us, but that's hardly a noticeably difference.

The text totally ruined ours plans of booking it and not coming back, probably ending up in some park or shopping complex or something. It was annoying, nearly as annoying as some of the carbon-copy Barbie dolls that fill the halls with their shrilly voices. Ugh.

We fought our way closer to the parking lot, ignoring the whispers and glances. I lifted my gaze to Saki's face –Saki-poo was clearing our way with a wicked scary glare- and noticed that the lane to get out of school was clear of people and cars, most people we talking for a second, so there was no one there. I had an idea and whispered it to Saki. "Hey, wanna pull a Blue Koopa Shell to get out of here?" (Karin and Ino have this odd obsession with Mario Kart, therefore car tricks or plans usually end up with references to that. Or mangas. Either one.)

Temari was known for her insane –but amazing- car skills, especially her stunts. They ranged from spin-turn moves to things like the one I suggested, jumping into –or out of- a moving vehicle. It was dangerous, yes, but we lived for danger. We all enjoyed the adrenaline pumping through us, some –coughcoughSakicoughcough- more than others –coughcoughMEcoughcough- but sometimes a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. …Or, actually, I girl gets tired of walking. Whatever.

Saki's eyes lit up immediately –danger was something like her middle name- and she smirked, sliding her backpack –messenger shoulder bag thing- off her shoulder and into her hand. A quick group text message later –my texting skills were insanely ninja- and I also slid my bag into my hand, positioning my body for the jump. (I couldn't count the number of times we've pulled this, even with every single one of our family member's fingers.) Saki and I were getting even stranger stares and looks as we change our body positions and got ready to run, both giggling as adrenaline pumped it's way through our systems.

At the sound of a high powered car engine revving we broke out into a run, waiting until the car was coming up just behind and to our left before throwing our bags and bodies up and over the car door. We landed with a small 'omph' in the black leather seat. Ino cheered and held up a small square sign with the number ten on it for everyone to see.

I heard a whoop of excitement and spun –and righted- my body just in time to see Karin and Tenten dive into the back seat with us, Karin colliding head on with me. Owwh.

"Ouch, going to have to take off a few points for that landing, but the red haired bitch's score shouldn't fall that bad!" Ino was now holding up a sign that said eight point three. …Ino is strange. I'm just going to leave it at that.

"I demand tacos and ice cream!"

"Tenten, what the hell?! We are _not_ having tacos; they're out for the count!" Ino shrieked, flailing her arms about in her roomy shotgun position.

"Well too fuckin' bad, I demand steak tacos and cookie dough ice cream! _Demand_ it!"

I rolled my eyes, leaning my head on my arm, and enjoyed the feeling of the wind through my short short hair.

- - -

I slurped my mango-peach smoothie happily (a compromise between Ino and Tenten; no tacos, yes hamburgers, yes smoothies, and ice cream after school). Not only did I have an entirely amazing LARGE smoothie (and the promise of ice cream), but I also had _shotgun._ –Temari had deemed it fitting; I was the only one in the car that hadn't driven her near deaf with the argument.-

"Bitch,' Ino hissed huffily, squished between Tennie-babe and Saki-poo, both who were taking up more room per usual on _purpose_. There were days I just love them. Score!

Saki-poo rolled her eyes with me –eyes that spelled _payback-, _and giggled. She slid her hand up to her Precious, switching through songs, trying to find something that fit the mood. Within seconds the little –but spacious- top-down car was blaring out Girls Do What They Want by the Maine.

"Feeling rebellious, Baby-doll?" Temari called back.

"Totally. I wish we could just book it already. I swear if I have to listen to one more set of rules I'll scream!"

"If I have to listen to one more slut bitch about her goddamn hair I'll snap, I swear." The girls snickered and giggled at my comment, but they instantly turned to groans as Temari's baby pulled smoothly into the parking lot. Merde.

At least art was next. Hmhmmmm, _art_.

- - -

Art was most definitely my favorite class, by _far_. The class room was colorful, but clean; mismatched but organized; and so _comfortable._ I really really like it, and the sensei, Chiyo-sensei, was nice, if not a bit grim looking.

She had told us to draw something –anything- so she could get a feel of our artistic abilities, and I had just finished, even with fifteen more minutes in the period. Next period would be the last period of the day, and thank god too, so tired of school am I. (Wow, Yoda moment.)

I heard a small cough come from my left, the kind of freaky not-cough that is only used to gain peoples' attention. Curious, I turned and saw a guy maybe my age –but insanely taller- with dark brown-black hair and small, round sunglasses. …Strange.

Sunglasses Guy was sitting at the far far end of my table –which was extra extra long-, and when he noticed that I had noticed his attention cough he stood and moved to sit on the brightly decorated stool next to mine. As he approached he inclined his head and offered me an almost almost smile. It was kind of nice.

"Hello." He whisper-said, sitting just close enough for me to hear, but far enough away to be considerate of my Personal Bubble. "I am Aburame Shino. I thought it proper to come and welcome you to the school, seeing as no one else has. I'm also in your First, Second, and Fifth periods. I noticed, as did most of the school, your car stunt at lunch. Please do not be offended but you, and your sisters, seem a bit odd."

Wow, he was polite. Ish. And nice, nice enough o come and say hi. And he was honest about the odd thing. I sort-of smile back and nodded my head. "Well, we _are_ odd, so no offense taken. Mitarashi Hinata, if you didn't catch it earlier."

He inclined his head-again-, then sort-of gestured towards my artwork –which I had flipped down after finishing- and asked in his quiet quiet, polite voice, "May I?"

I thought about it for a minute before slowly nodding my head. I watched his hand creep toward the paper, before I snapped my gaze to the window. I had been shy as a child, so very very shy, but I had grown out of it quickly –with my girls around-. All except for my artwork, I was _still_ shy when it came to my artwork.

I continued to stare out the window, even after Shino had placed the paper back in front of me –face down-, and even when he silently took to staring out the window as well. I thanked his silence in my head; if he had commented I probably would have stuttered or blushed. We sat there, side-by-side, staring out the window silently even as the rest of the class slowly got louder and louder.

Chiyo-sensei took up our project assignment things and did something between a whistle and chuckle when she saw mine. It was kind of hard not to turn blush bright bright pink.

"I think I'm going to enjoy having you in my class, Mitarashi."

Screw kind of; it was a _bitch_ trying not to blush. Eh!

I hadn't moved –or paid much attention- after that, so Shino's voice startled me. Apparently he was still next to me.

"What class do you have next?" He asked politely, standing and grabbing his shoulder bag.

I had already memorized my class' names –and orders- so I spoke confidently. "College Level History I."

"Ah," Shino sort-of gestured towards to door, "I have that as well. Would it be okay if I walked with you?"

I nodded my head and scooped up my bad –just as the bell went off-, following only a half a step behind the tall tall, quiet, polite, briskly walking male.

I followed him eagerly, because, really, the less time I have to spend lost, the better.

- - -

I entered the classroom just as the bell rang. (History was such an insanely long way away from art; we had to flat out run.) Shino tilted his head towards the teacher –creepy old man! Ewwwwh!- and then quickly made his way towards two other boys –both spiky haired brunettes- in the middle-back-left of the room. Temari –looking grim and ready for anything- was in the front of the room, next to the old man; her stuff in the right-back-right row, a seat away from the window.

"Ah, Miss Mitarashi Hinata, thank you for joining us." The old –EWH!- man's voice was raspy and he sounded much to happy and excited, but about what I was almost scared to question. He motioned me to stand next to Temari and face the room, a disturbing smile on his wrinkly thin lips.

I gritted my lips against the creeped-out shudder threatening to emerge, and walked quietly to Temari's side, before murmuring a soft –and reluctant- apology. He _flapped his hand at me _–which alone was frightening-, and then hobble-skipped to his desk. I had a feeling this class was going to be as equally frightening as my science class taught by the gay, snake-like pedophile. Ohmaigawd.

"Now that we're all here, I'm Danzou-sensei! I'm excited about this class, aren't you? Well, let's let these young ladies introduce themselves so we can get on with all this learning! Listen closely and give them your _entire_ attention." This man scares me, and judging from Temari's posture, he gives her the willies too. Ick.

Temari was about to save me to trouble of speaking when I spoke up; when I stepped up, leveled my gaze, and _spoke. (_Partly due to a rebellious streak I picked up from the rest of my family –everyone had been staring at Temari, excepting her to speak like I was some speech impaired idiot- and partly due to Shino's challenging eyebrow-raise-that-I-took-as-a-mocking-questioning-stare. But that part was very small. Very very small.)

"Hello, my name is Mitarashi Hinata, and this is my sister, Mitarashi Temari; both of us are seventeen. I like art: drawing, painting, sculpting, ect.; while Temari prefers band and technological or building shops. It's nice to meet you." We took our seats at the back.

"And now, on to our _History course!_" Needless to say, for the sake of my sanity, I hardly paid attention. My focus was back on the window, my thoughts drifting.

The drabble I had recited was unoriginal and near monotone, something the girls had been reciting all day in my place. The monotone –and added glare- was used to keep people away, because we didn't _need_ friends. As long as we had each other –and we did, and always would if we had any say I the matter- we didn't need outsiders to judge us, to criticize us. To _know_ us.

We needed no one but us, and we preferred it that way.


	4. Effing Troublesome Sisters

**A/N: **Temari's turn XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. P:

**Dedication:** To MilkyWay Midnights and loud music bouncing off the walls.

**Note:** This chapter has not been planned before hand, since I have not had time. I hope it doesn't suck. Also it's cut off as such because the rest has to be in Tenten's POV, therefore the rest will come in the next chapter. Sorry it's short!

**P.S.: **HI SARA! XD

- - -

I sighed and drummed my fingers against the steering wheel, analyzing the crammed parking lots for my girls. Hinata had been with me in History earlier, but a student had popped their blonde little head in before class was over, asking if Hinata would come with them to see some Chiyo-sensei person, and had promptly escaped the incredibly creepy old man –Danzou-sensei- and his over cheerful attempt at telling us exactly what _not_ to do. So I was now alone in the car waiting for those bitches to drag their asses over here so we could _go._

Resisting the urge to bolt, and bolt damn hard at that, all day had been hard as hell. Something about rules brought the worst out of us, Karin and Sakura in particular, and it was hard to stay still and quiet while listening to list after list of _do's_ and _don'ts_. But now the school day was over, the bell had rung, we were _free; _the only thing left to do was drive off.

But the girls weren't here, I hadn't even heard from them via texts or calls, it was _slightly_ bothersome –but only slightly because I am _Temari_ and I do _not _worry-. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were texting "ninjas" and always always always altered anyone of delays, while Karin and Saki should have beaten _me _to the car in desperation to get out of here.

But oh well, I'll just wait a few. They'll be here soon anyway.

- - -

They still weren't here, and it's been twenty minutes past the last bell. I'm going in after them and dragging their sorry asses straight home, no ice cream –because their absence has made me pissed but _not _worried, because I am _Temari_- no matter how much they bitch. Maybe that'll show them not to hold me up next time I want to leave.

I quickly got out of my bright -shiny, sparkly, pretty- purple convertible, closing the door quietly and softly, even in my hurried-angry moves, and stalked across the lot while one hand searched my jeans for my cell.

Tenten first... Ring, step-step-step, ring, step-step-step, ring, step-step-step; by the time I had crossed the lot I had reached the voicemail of Tenten –which is odd, Tenten loved her phone nearly as much as Sakura and her IPod-, and I quickly dialed Ino. She, predictably, picked up before the first ring was through. Good, something familiar.

"Hello?" She sounded distracted, like there was something much more important than _getting the hell out of here._ Ten bucks says she's talking to a guy.

"Do you know where anyone is, no one showed up at the car. And stop drooling over whatever guy long enough to answer me coherently."

She 'hmph'ed at me, "I am _not_ drooling, you big assed bitch, and I have no idea where anyone is. And what do you mean no one showed, 'Rin-babe and Baby-Doll should have beaten you there?" There had been a small masculine laugh at the drool comment, which meant that _yes_, that bleach-blonde bimbo was, in fact_, flirting_.

"I'm ignoring that 'big-ass' comment until further notice… And I mean they weren't _there_; what else could I have meant," I hurried my steps a bit, towards the Elective Building where Ino, Karin, and Tenten should have just left Culinary Arts –Art was over there too-, "What do _you_ mean you don't know, Tenten and Karin are _in your class."_

A pause. Shit, I _hate_ it when Ino pauses, bad shit happens then. "There was a whole surge of people moving around so we decided it easier to just meet out by the PE field and go to the car from there. That's where I am, but neither of them came. What happened to Hinata, wasn't she in History with you?" I felt the need to curse, loudly; quickening my steps again into a loping run.

"She was called to the Art room for something before class ended, I haven't seen her since. Tenten didn't answer her phone and Karin left her's in the car after lunch. Saki's died after third period too," I informed my blonde-haired flirty bitch-sister.

Ino inhaled sharply, worry evident I her tone, "I'm still at the PE field, meet me here and we can search together." The phone cut off after that, Ino was obviously getting ready to enter into full 'Freak-The-Fuck-Out' mode –as Saki called it-; reckless though Ino may be, she had no one but us, and therefore worried when someone disappeared suddenly. (Usually there was a text or scribbled sticky-note saying whoever would be back in a couple hours or something, and it would put our minds at ease, but without that Ino –and the other girls too- would flip before sending out an immediate search party.)

When I came upon Ino she was standing in the dead center of the PE field next to a two tall brunette boys. As I came closer I noticed that one of them had dark eyes, dark messy brown hair, and red triangle tattoos on his face; the other with dark eyes, brown pineapple shaped hair, and an ear-ring, but I didn't pay them much more attention than that. Ino had her phone pressed to her ear when I came up but quickly snapped it shut, cursing the entire time.

"Goddammit, you little dark-haired, light-eyed bitch, answer your damn phone!" Obviously she couldn't reach Hinata either. This day was turning boring-and-hellish to fucked-up-and-damn-_horrid_ much faster than I would have liked.

- - -

Apparently the boys' names were Kiba and Shikamaru respectably, but that didn't matter right now, they had offered to help us find our idiotic sisters and had promptly given me their numbers –Ino already had them, that slut- before each running off in some direction. And that's what I was doing; I was running through out the halls of this insanely large school.

I skidded around another corner, slipped on _something_, and slid down the rest of that hall, right past a 'waxed floor' sign. Dammit, why didn't they wax the fuckin' floors _before_ school started?!

I slammed my arms down, pushing my body up, and sprinted down another hallway, ignoring the stinging in my knees and ass from the fall. I didn't know which building I was in but that didn't matter all that much, I _needed_ to find them, _now._ –But I was still not worried, just concerned, because I am Temari, stubborn Temari, and I do _not _worry._-_

I tore around several more corners, listening for voices and looking into open classrooms as I sped pass. I was glancing out of a window when I suddenly slammed bodily into something, something kind of _soft_. It made this 'oof' sound before we toppled down to the ground, my momentum apparent greater than it's.

"Fuck, this is so _troublesome_," It –or he, but where had I heard that voice again?- groaned from under me. Curious I lifted my arms and put my torso-weight on them to see his face; brown spiky hair, brown half-lidded eyes, an eye-ring –…oh right, Shikamaru!- …Oops.

"Did you find them?"

The pineapple-headed guy looked at me like I suddenly grew not only _another_ head, but maybe three. "If I had found them, wouldn't they be _with _me?"

I resisted the urge to scream, and scream damn loud too, only because he _was _helping us and Anko drilled being polite into us from day one. –We hardly ever were polite, but he was helping me find those girls and that deserved even the barest bit of something, I _guess_- Instead I mumbled out a sting of curses, forgetting momentarily that I was still on top of the guy.

_**Buzz. Buzz. BUZZ.**_What the _fuck_?!

I rolled off the boy and slipped my hand into my front jeans' pocket, grabbing the little silver phone out of it.

"Tema, I think we found Tennie." Oh thank – wait… _Think?_

"What the hell do you mean _think_? Either you fucking found her or you goddamn didn't!" Shika-man looked at me weirdly, grumbling some more about 'loud troublesome women' but I ignored him –because there were more important things going on here than his stupid opinion, dammit-.

"Well, we're at the gym, and I can hear voices, Tennie's is one of them and I think Hinata's is another, but I don't exactly know how to get _in._ The door is locked and shit." I didn't resist the urge to curse loudly this time –really, what's the point?- and swore silently that I would _kill_ those damn bitches for making me run around _concerned_.

"But," Ino's voice interrupted my string of not-very-polite-or-lady-like words, "Kiba says he knows a way in."

I all but growled at her, "Why the fuck didn't you tell me this first?!"

"Because I still don't know where Karin or Saki is and it _bothers me!_ God, you're supposed to be the freaking smart one, dammit!" A voice interrupted me before I could comment on the fact that, _yes, I am the fuckin' smart one, thankyouverymuch!_ A lazy, bored, deep voice that accompanied a sharp poke in my arm.

"Oi, whatever-your-name-is, the blonde chick said you're looking for a pink-haired chick and a red-haired chick, right?"

"Yeah, and the name's _Temari_, you lazy-ass. Why?"

"Well, from what I can see there's a chick with bright as hell red hair along with a chick with bright as hell pink hair in what looks to be one of the biggest cat-fights I've ever seen," He calmly replied, eyes glancing out the window at the courtyard before back at me.

Shit. I sprang up and pressed myself up against the window and what do y'know?! Those bitches were surrounded by thirty or so bimbos and _it's only been the first fucking day of school. _So much for behaving.

"Fuck! Ino, I see them! Those fucking _bitches_! I'm going to rip them to shreds, just wait 'til we get home. _Goddammit! _Get Hinata and Tenten to the car, now; I'm dragging those bitches to the car by their hair." I didn't wait for a reply; I slammed the phone shut and glanced at the girls. The bimbo/sluts/whores/_whatever_ were flailing around screaming something that sounded like "He's ours, _ours!_" and seemed to point at this tall, broody looking guy with spiky black hair –who was kind of surrounded but not completely in the middle of the circle like those stupid red-heads-.

"Sasuke, what the hell is going on down there?" I look towards Shikamaru to see him leaning halfway out the window –it _open_s?- talking –yelling- to the black-haired broody boy. His head snapped up towards the window –second floor, third floor, what floor were we on again?!- a scowl on his face. But before he could answer the surrounding sluts jumped at my sisters, shrieking at the top of their lungs.

I lost sight of Karin and Sakura almost instantly as they –presumably- kicked and punched to keep the psychos at bay. I had to get down there, _now_. But I didn't know where the fuck those stupid stairs were, dammit.

"Move lazy-ass," I growled as I threw myself out the open window, landing roughly on the ground near the fighting mass of girls. I quickly grabbed the back of the nearest slut's shirt and hauled her sorry ass out of my way, before fighting my way into the clawing, hissing mass of _idiots_.

The shrieking went on for another minute or two as I fought my way toward the two growling red-heads in the center. It took several punches and glares but soon I made it within five feet of their little bitch-circle thing.

"You sorry ass bitches are so fucking dead; we're supposed to be _behaving!"_ Karin's head snapped in my direction, her smirk growing rapidly as I roundhouse kicked the sluts in front of me out of my way. I spun around, my back now facing Sakura's and Karin's as we made a triangle. "What the fuck did you two do now, anyway?"

The sluts continued to come forward, claws –fake and real alike- bared, as Sakura was forced to duck before snagging one girl's legs out from under her so she fell onto another enraged girl.

"I may or may not have insulted that pretty-boy jackass over there, who, according to Karin and I _totally agree_, may or may not have a ten foot pole stuck up his ass," Sakura bit out, glaring at the girls nearby whose rage nearly doubled upon hearing that.

"Troublesome," came a voice to my left as another body, a male's body, came to place itself in front of Sakura and myself.

"Is that the only thing you can ever say, huh oh _brilliant _one?" This voice was one I didn't recognize, but the owner placed himself in front of Karin. He was tall with shoulder-length white-blue hair, and his entire posture was relaxed. Almost as if he got in the middle of hideously huge cat-fights everyday.

The girls stopped instantly, falling over each other in their haste to halt. Their eyes widened almost comically as they took in the two figures, light blushes covering their faces a split second later.

"Shove it, Suigetsu," The black haired guy drawled, walking up towards our huddled group. The girls –_fan_ girls that is- tripped over each other to make the way for him, giggling and batting their eye lashed coyly. He didn't even glance at them.

Suigetsu turned and grinned at him, showing off his sharp teeth, "Sasuke, I was wondering when you'd step in or if that stick up your ass," Here he winked at Karin, "Was keeping you from walking properly."


End file.
